You Belong to Me
by appa-appa-away
Summary: Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors are about to leave to help in the war. But Suki can't get Sokka off her mind... Sukka.


**Short Sukka song-fic. 'You Belong to Me' by Jason Wade. Hope you like it. Read, review, enjoy.

* * *

**

You Belong to me

Suki sat on the beach and looked out to the ocean. In the morning, she and the other Kyoshi Warriors would be leaving to help in the war. They would head for Ba Sing Se and see what they could do to help in any way possible. Aang and Katara and Sokka had inspired them. Tomorrow, they left, but tonight they were saying their farewells.

The goodbye party was almost over and a lot of people had gone back to their houses. But Suki along with a small handful of others were still outside.

A man strummed a guitar sweetly, singing a beautiful tune as he played.

_**See the pyramids around the Nile**_

_**Watch the sun rise from a tropic isle**_

Since they had left, she could not get his face out of her head. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She kept hearing his voice and whispering his name.

_Sokka…_

_**Just remember darling all the while**_

_**You belong to me**_

The day the Avatar and his friends had left Kyoshi had gone so quickly. And Suki wished so much that she could have spent some more time with the handsome, funny wannabe warrior.

_**See the marketplace in old Angier**_

_**Send me photographs and souvenirs**_

The Fire Nation soldiers had attacked and the only way to get them away from the village was if the Avatar left. And left he had, but his friends had gone with him.

Sokka had crouched behind the buildings with Suki as they said goodbye. And it was there she had hinted to him her feelings. She had shown them with that quick, chaste kiss on the cheek.

_**Just remember when a dream appears**_

_**You belong to me**_

He had left.

She had been so alone after that. Suki had felt so empty, because she feared. She feared she would not see him again. She feared he would not feel the same for her. But above all, she feared that he would find someone else.

Sokka was traveling the world. He would meet many other people and many of them would be girls. Would he fall in love with someone else?

_**And I'll be so alone without you**_

She remembered that he was heading up to the North Pole with his sister and the Avatar to find them both a waterbending master. They would be staying there for a long while. Would he meet someone there?

She remembered that there was supposed to be a beautiful princess there. Sokka wouldn't fall in love with the princess of the Northern Water Tribe, would he?

She hoped not.

_**Maybe you'll be lonesome too**_

Suki hoped that Sokka was safe. She hopped he was ok. He was strong, but he was a little bit slow. Hopefully, luck would be on his side if he got into any sticky situations.

She remembered the way he had left. That flying bison looked so magnificent. He would be taken far away from her by now, flying on Appa's back with his friend and sister.

Suki tried to imagine the view as he looked over the edge of the saddle. What would that be like? It would be beautiful. Only a hand full of people would ever be able to see the world like Sokka would be able to with Appa.

_**Fly the ocean in a silver plane**_

_**See the jungle when it's wet with rain**_

"I hope he comes back…" she whispered to herself. That would be wonderful. She wanted to see him again. Suki wanted him to come back. She wanted to be with him again.

_**Just remember till you're home again**_

_**You belong to me**_

But as she thought, she considered the possibilities. Maybe she'd see him again after she and the other Kyoshi Warriors left. Maybe they'd find each other again. Maybe they'd be together longer this time.

But she wished he were here with her now.

_**Oh and I'll be so alone without you**_

Was he thinking about her too? Did he wish he was with her again?

_**Maybe you'll be lonesome too**_

Suki felt herself yawn and she stretched as she tore her eyes away from the ocean. She was tired and she had a big day ahead of her tomorrow. It was time to call it a night.

So she stood up, brushed the sand off her backside and slowly trudged inside. But she took her time so that she could hear the end of the sweet song that had been playing.

_**Fly the ocean on a silver plane**_

_**See the jungle when it's wet with rain**_

She shut her eyes as she walked and pretended that Sokka was walking beside her. She could feel his warm body, hear his deep, sweet voice smell the salty smell of his clothes. She sighed, wishing that she could open her eyes and find him standing there.

But she knew that she couldn't. Suki stood where she was for a long while, wishing pointlessly.

When she decided that she'd had enough of torturing herself, she opened her eyes and sighed.

Sokka was not there and all of those things she'd imagined were gone too.

Suki trudged back to her house and slipped into her bed without another sound.

_**Just remember till you're home again**_

_**You belong to me.**_

**

* * *

****Hope you liked it. Please review :)**


End file.
